Prayer cape
The Prayer cape is the Cape of Accomplishment for the Prayer skill. It can be purchased for 99,000 coins alongside the Prayer hood from Brother Jered at the Edgeville Monastery by players who have achieved level 99 Prayer. Prayer capes are white in colour, and have a yellow-gold trim if the player has more than one level 99 skill. The "operate cape" boost will have no effect if the player's prayer is not full when activated. The boost is also given as soon as the cape is worn. The Prayer cape is widely regarded as one of the most expensive to obtain skillcapes in the game, with some players spending as much as *(13034431/630) round 0}} on 99 Prayer using frost dragon bones on a lit gilded altar. Alongside the Herblore skill, it is considered one of the most expensive skills to train. }} Gallery Prayer milestone.png|A player getting 99 Prayer Prayer Emote.gif|A player performing the Prayer cape emote Retro prayer cape (t) equipped.png|Retro prayer cape trimmed Retro prayer cape equipped.png|Retro prayer cape Retro hooded prayer cape (t) equipped.png|Retro hooded prayer cape trimmed Retro hooded prayer cape equipped.png|Retro hooded prayer cape Hooded prayer cape (t) equipped.png|Hooded trimmed cape Hooded prayer cape equipped.png|Hooded cape Prayer cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed cape Hooded prayer cape (t) detail.png|Detailed hooded trimmed cape Trivia *Currently, people are able to own this cape (as seen on the highscores). *There used to be a glitch where you could operate the skillcape when you had zero Prayer Points left, allowing you to use Redemption twice, or Redemption and Retribution. This bug has since been fixed. *The Prayer cape is known as one of the most expensive capes, costing hundreds of millions of coins. This is due to the high price of bones and the rarity of a player mastering the Prayer skill by obtaining and burying their own bones without purchasing them with coins. *Brother Jered, who sells the Prayer capes to players, says that the Prayer cape is the hardest skillcape to achieve; however, it is a very fast skill when using a gilded altar, and it is in fact the thirteenth most prevalent skillcape. However, his point is largely true, due to the large expense of coins needed to buy the bones required or the large expense of time needed to gather them. *Like all skillcapes, when worn, it temporarily boosts the wearer's level by one. If the cape is equipped with full prayer points (990), it will boost prayer points by 10 to 1,000. Because prayer point boosts do not wear off on their own, the Prayer cape is the only skillcape that is capable of giving a permanent boost. *At one point in time the symbol on the Prayer cape (along with a few other skillcapes eg. Herblore cape) was changed to have a blue circle around the icon, as well as the "Star" being changed itself. However many players complained and it was changed back soon after on 24 October 2012's Halloween update. nl:Prayer cape fi:Prayer cape